


when you like one (1) elf and you still don't know what to do about it

by r_andomstuff



Series: Gren's adventures in "We're just bros" land [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gren being awkward, I love them so much I hope everyone's not too ooc, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Runaan is pretty as fuck bc that's just how it is, Soren and Claudia sharing one brain cell confirmed, and Ezran and Callum, mention of General Amaya, they're there I promise they'll come up in the future, today's Claudia's turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_andomstuff/pseuds/r_andomstuff
Summary: Gren is not someone who likes to complain, in fact, when possible, he avoids it at all costs. Now he's on the verge of having an aneurism, because he's babysitting five kids with the elf he has a crush on and really, what could go wrong?In which Gren's crush intensifies.





	when you like one (1) elf and you still don't know what to do about it

“-and finally you tie a knot right at the base, like this.” Runaan turns his gaze to the human next to him, only to find him staring at his hands with unfocused eyes. “Were you listening, Gren?”   
  
Said human snaps out of his daze as he hears his name, a deep shade of red starts coloring his face all the way down to his neck -not that Runaan is paying attention to that- and raises his hands as if trying to come up with some sort of excuse for not listening, especially since he was the one asking for advice in the first place.   
  
Runaan raises a hand and wiggles his fingers in front of Gren's face. “It's not polite to stare. Besides, I don't waste my time looking at that poor excuse for a fifth finger you have.”   
  
And in that moment, in that precise instant, Gren is  _ so _ thankful that the elf is such a lovely,  _ oblivious _ being. Because the last thing in Gren's mind, a few seconds before, was the lack of another finger in Runaan's hands.    
  
“Yeah.” is all he can really come up with.   
  
That earns his a half-annoyed and half-concerned gaze from the elf.

“Yeah?”

“I- Ehm… I mean I was. Wasn’t. Reallylisteningsorry?”

“Pay attention.” he huffs, but doesn’t protest anymore. Instead, he unties the knot he’d just made and makes sure that this time Gren is looking at him when he starts explaining the trick once again.

Gren this time  _ is _ paying attention, that’s why he can tell that Runaan’s eyes are gorgeous.   
  
-   
  
It's become a habit of his, and not one he's proud of, waking up in the middle of the night and sparing a few minutes to just look at the sleeping form lying next to him on the ground. They are close, like this, to save some space around the fire for the five kids travelling with them. He hates to admit it but a small part of him is glad that the night is cold enough to force them to sleep this close.   
  
He likes Runaan's face.    
  
Well, he likes Runaan -not that he's ever going to let this thought leave his mind or anything-, but his face is just so pretty he can't even find a word that would do him justice.   
  
_ Gods _ he's so awkward.   
  
The fire is burning behind the elf, so he can't see much right now, but he can still tell where Runaan's markings are. He likes them.   
  
He adjusts the pillow -if a bunch of old clothes could be considered so- that they share, and wishes that tomorrow night he won't have to wake up, make sure the other is still sleeping next to him and fall asleep once again, he knows, consciously, that it's pointless. But still, he can't seem to stop.   
  
As he closes his eyes, he sees General Amaya with a mocking smile plastered on her face, and in his mind Gren would love to flip her off, but that would only make him look more pathetic than he already is. And he’s been feeling pretty pathetic these last few days.   
  
-   
  
“So I was like, there you go kid, go buy me something to eat, and he was like, yeah yeah of course, be right back, so I gave him a few coins and told him to keep the change, and then he went but he never came back!” finishes Soren, and Gren really doesn't have the heart to tell him that most kids would have done the exact same, if only because of the high and mighty way Soren acts around them.   
  
“You're so stupid, really, what did you expect with the way you always treat that poor kid?!” exclaims Claudia, as she keeps walking between him and her brother.    
  
Gren decides to let them bicker without interfering, they're good kids at the end of it, and they both care deeply for the princes. If only their father wasn't such... Well, an asshole.   
  
A few steps ahead Runaan is talking to Rayla, he can't hear everything they're saying but the kid sounds vaguely upset. She makes an indignated sound here and there and raises her hands as if trying to prove a point, the older elf just huffs in annoyance and keeps talking, at some point he even raises his voice, but regains his composure right away.   
  
Gren can't help but stare. His arms are bare all the way up to his shoulders, strong muscles flexing as he keeps walking and his dark skin, covered in purple markings, has caught his attention way more than it should have. What he wouldn't do to touch him. Gren has never considered himself "thirsty" and yet here he is, wanting to lick the goddamned biceps of an  _ elf. _   
  
He's so  _ hot. _ His elf-friend is  _ so hot _ .   
  
And pretty, oh is he pretty.   
  
Runaan stops walking and turns to face him with a tiny smile on his lips -he's seen him smile properly once or twice at best, which is a shame if you ask Gren-. “Do you think you can handle it, Gren? Coming to Xadia with us?”.   
  
Gren is so,  _ so  _ fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> A: You know Runaan, "something worse than death" has found a way to connect to Lord Viren. He'll probably be out of there soon enough.  
> Runaan *blanches*: Oh no-  
> Gren: Runaan? What's wrong? What is *makes vague gestures with his hands* that?  
> Runaan: That's... That was my- My ex.  
> Gren: Your what? "Worse than death"?  
> Runaan *slowly turns to face him, his expression a mask of fear, his voice nothing more than a whisper*: He... He pours the milk before the cereals.  
> *Gren faints*
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
